Sexual Harassment
by loveinchaos
Summary: While Robin is parading as Red X to get close to Slade, he defeats the team with various Red X toys. Raven is rendered unable to chant by a bright red gag and Robin isn't the only one to take advantage of her inability to speak.


Raven Roth was gagged. A bright red X was stretched over her face and clung to her flesh painfully. Still disoriented from their defeat and unable to focus without the ability to chant she accepted a ride in Cyborg's car rather than fly over the city with Starfire. She tugged at the adhesive gag, angrily. Whoever this Red X guy was, he would pay for this.

Expecting to wallow in her rage alone, she was surprised when Beast Boy slid onto the backseat beside her. He always fought for shot gun. Unable to speak her question she pointed toward the front seat.

"No thanks." Said Beast Boy, "Actually I was hoping you could help get this gunk out of my eyes."

The sticky purple mass that Red X has shot at him was as binding as tar but Cyborg has finally gotten frustrated and blasted it. The heat has made the substance brittle and flaky and they'd managed to peal Beast Boy out. He was still covered in slime.

Cyborg peeled the car out of the alley they'd hidden it in and started toward the Titan Tower. Raven started to carefully peel layers of the purple slime off of Beast Boy's clothes and face. Beast Boy chatted idly, interjecting with squeaks of pain. Once she was finished getting the gunk out of his eyebrows Beast Boy tried to pull off her gag.

She let out shrieks of pain and he immediately stopped. Cyborg said from the front seat, "Looks like I'll be the one to get that thing off you."

Oh joy, is what Raven tried to say but it came out as, "mfm, fuym."

Beast Boy winced in sympathy, "that won't be fun."

Raven fell back onto the backrest, dejectedly, only to seize up from pain.

She had been knocked down forcefully during battle and she could feel a nerve being pinched. The pain coursed from her hip to the ball of her foot.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" Beast Boy pulled his gloves off and extended his palms toward her, "show Me."

Taking his hands she placed them over a sore muscle on the outside of her left thigh. She gasped and hissed when he started to massage it. Beast Boy stopped but she just nodded her head at him. So he kept going.

Cyborg turned up the radio when he heard his favorite sports announcer come up. Beast Boy massaged Raven tentatively, chattering absent mindedly and applying pressure whenever she leaned into his touch. The pain was making Raven dizzy and the relief of it made her delirious.

Eventually his hands started to travel away from her wounds and at first she welcomed it. Then his right hand fell from her shoulder to her breast and his mouth began to wander up her neck. She froze, not reciprocating but not pushing away. She let him pull at her closer and crouch over her. He constantly bit at her and she moaned through her gag. His hands slid under the straps of her uniform as her hands grasped at his hair. Her back was being pushed into the doorway directly behind Cyborg and in the dark, the only light came from a passing streetlamps and the blue glow of the rainbow. In the dark Beast boy fumbled with the straps of her unitard and the clasps of her bra. Ravens black energy crackled over their exposed skin and began undoing his belt buckle.

"B! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

Cyborgs sudden exclamation sends them sprawling away from each other. Beast Boy popped into the space between the two front seats and says, in a breathy growl, "They won? That's great! Didn't see that one coming!"

Cyborg snorts and says, "How could you not?! I'm telling you, the new quarterback is a genius! Did you hear what he did in the last play?"

Cyborg launched into an enthusiastic explanation, pumping his fist excitedly but keeping his eyes on the road.

_That will keep him busy for a bit._ Beast Boy turned back to Raven and tried to pick up where they'd left off but Raven pushed him back. They past beneath a streetlamp and he was suddenly able to see her.

Sharply outlined by the golden light, her cloak and unitard shoved down to reveal her bra and the endless bite marks. The Red X gag still covered half of her face but he could clearly see her bright eyes that were pleading with him. Both of her hands were still thrown forward to keep him away.

For a moment Beast Boy looked hurt. Shame made his head and shoulders heavy and he wilted. Raven almost changed her mind. She would have at least hugged him but then he bolted. He slipped through the space between the seats, illegally, and buckled himself into the front passenger seat.

He dived into an argument of linebackers and quarterbacks with Cyborg, overly chipper. For the rest of the car ride he never even met her eyes.

_So that's how he sounds when he's faking It, _Thought Raven.

;

"Beast boy!"

He turned to see Raven, still rubbing her cheeks from when Cyborg ripped the gag off her. "we need to talk- Woah!"

Beast boy had grabbed her by the wrist and dragging her along behind him, ran them up several flights of stairs. "Beast Boy! Wait! Slow down!"

Hearing the panic in her voice, he immediately stopped. They were finally on an unoccupied floor anyway.

"Raven, I'm So Sorry! I should have asked first! I mean I knew you couldn't actually say anything- But that's worse! I didn't mean to take advantage! I just got caught up in the idea that you couldn't say no! Oh, Raven. I am so so so sorry…" Beast boy finally trailed off and looked at her, miserably.

Raven was surprisingly quiet, especially for someone who had finally regained the ability to speak. "Wh-? No- Beast Boy, you don't have to be- I don't WANT you to be sorry."

"Huh? but raven, doing what I did without consent- Well- It was sexual harassment." Beast boy was aying everything Very fast, not letting Raven interrupt his storm of guilt.

"It wasn't exactly sexual harassment-"

"IT WAS, you couldn't consent! You couldn't say no! Or say anything!"

"Ok, stop thinking like a law enforcer for a minute."

"We Are Law Enforcers!"

"And Right Now, That's not the point!" Raven lost patience and tripped him with her black energy before he could argue. He fell backwards and landed hard on his butt. He looked up at her with such frazzled shock, Raven almost laughed out loud. Kneeling down so she could look him in the eye, she tried to explain it a different way.

"Yes, Beast Boy, We Are Law Enforcers. And in a court of law none of what you did would be considered Sexual Harassment if I did something that expressed I was ok with what was happening."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Ssshhh!", looking at him, thoroughly exasperated, " Beast Boy, Right Now And back in the car doesn't this mean I'm really ok with the two of us?" And once again her black energy sparked along their exposed skin and began to undo his belt.

;

The next morning, Raven and Beast Boy were the last ones to come in for breakfast. Robin had already retreated back into his Study to keep researching Slade. Starfire and Cyborg were on couch watching several news stations at once. Cyborg had some earphones in his ears that were connected to his laptop. His eyes constantly moved between the news stations on TV and the football replays he was watching on Youtube. Raven was as calm as usual but Beast Boy had a goofy smile plastered onto his face.

The both of them set into breakfast when Raven suddenly asked, "Beast Boy, Did you Really like that Gag?"

Surprised he did a slight spit take and swallowed whatever was left in his mouth Hard.

"Very Attractive, Beast Boy."

Grinning at her awkwardly he addressed her question, "It wasn't the gag that I liked, exactly. Why? Did YOU like it?"

She laughed and looked down, more embarrassed by the complement than the kinky suggestion, "It wasn't very comfortable. I might like it on You, though."

"You Always said I talked too much!" He accused.

"hush." She said deadpanning, "Besides, if you didn't talk too much while we were doing That… Well, I might need to turn on the lights to check I was doing it with the right boy."

Beast Boy chortled and then brightened with excitement, "Leaving the light on! Now, THAT we could do Next time!"

Starfire spoke up from the couch, "Friends, When ever this 'Next Time' may be… Could it please not be at when it is my turn to do the cleaning of the stair well? I dislike the Echoing."

In the mortified silence that followed Cyborg-eyes glued to his computer- Whooped, obliviously. "Now THAT'S What I Call a PLAY!"


End file.
